


no glory, no tears

by goodgollyzollie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24600688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodgollyzollie/pseuds/goodgollyzollie
Summary: It's the end of the day after the humiliating end to his high school volleyball career and Terushima refuses to cry in front of his teammates
Relationships: Bobata Kazuma & Futamata Takeharu & Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	no glory, no tears

Terushima Yuuji refuses to let his teammates see him cry. It’s a general rule that he upholds for himself. Even though he got more serious after the sobering defeat from Karasuno last year, he had a reputation to keep up. He’s strong, he’s fun, and he doesn’t cry in front of his teammates.

So he waited until the last of them left the club room at the end of the day, the day that he and the other third years played their final high school game, before the first tears fell from his eyes in front of the lockers. 

It’d been 2-1 Date Tech, the final set slipping through their fingers after he fumbled a serve and it hit the net. Humiliating, infuriating, and crushing. It was the worst feeling he’d ever felt, he decided, to be the sole reason that they lost the set. The reason they weren’t able to play again with this team.

Still, after he apologized to everyone profusely, he put on a brave face. He clapped all the first and second years on the back, praising them all for their hard work, and thanked his fellow third years for being with them until the end. He laughed and comforted and did everything but cry.

Now, giant, hiccuping sobs shook his body. He banged the locker with the side of his fist. He couldn’t even feel the sting of the collision of his fist against the metal with the adrenaline coursing through his veins. He needed to do something, anything, to make it all better. And he fucking couldn’t. So he smashed the lockers again, again, screwing his eyes against the blinding light and tears that blurred his vision. 

When did it stop just being fun? When did he stop playing for playing sake and start playing to win?

He was winding up to punch again, this time with knuckles, when a firm hand wrapped around his wrist and another rested on his back.

“Teru, it’s okay.”

He ripped his arm away, covering his face. “Go away, Futumata.”

“No,” someone who was not Futamata said, “we’re staying with you.”

“Will you both just let me--”

“You’re not going to fuck up your hands over this,” Bobata muttered. Terushima felt himself being led away from the lockers and considered fighting back, but when his knees hit the bench he crumpled. 

He hung his head, hands falling uselessly by his sides, as he cried. He felt two sets of strong hands on his shoulders and back. His teammates stood beside him, murmuring quietly between each other, while Terushima calmed down. Anger and shame leaked out, replaced with a pure sadness that exhausted him.

“Why’d it have to go like that?”

His hands ached and he could see bruises forming now that his vision had cleared. Futamata crouched down in front of Terushima and gingerly cradled a hurt hand in his own. The calluses on his hands shouldn’t have felt good, but the reminder of what those calluses had accomplished provided some comfort to Terushima. 

“No one is mad, Teru,” he whispered. “It was a long game and we were all tired. Any one of us could have made a mistake.”

Terushima felt Bobata sit down next to him, slinging an arm tightly around his shoulders. “Besides, we made it nearly to the end. That’s pretty damn good.”

Futamata nodded enthusiastically. “And we couldn’t have done that without you as our captain! Your amazing receive at the end of the second set saved us so we could keep playing.”

Terushima shrugged. "Any of you could have done it."

"But none of us did, except you," Futamata pointed out, squeezing him briefly.

After a minute, Terushima laughed quietly. “Do you think Hana would have yelled at us for fucking around?”

Bobata shrugged. “Probably. But Runa said she had fun watching, and everyone had fun playing. And we showed people what our 'party school' is made of.”

Terushima laughed, rubbing roughly at his eyes and wincing at the lance of pain that shot through his hand. “Thanks for coming back.”

“We never left,” Bobata said, tugging Terushima against his side. “We’re still a team even if we won’t play together anymore. And we’re still your friends.”

Terushima let them help pick up his things and lock up the clubroom. Futamata flung his bag over his shoulder. “No objections, Teru,” he commanded, cutting off Terushima before he could even speak. “Your hands need a rest.”

Not for the first time, Terushima wondered where he’d be without them as they walked away from the school and into the twilight.

**Author's Note:**

> I rewatched the Johzenji eps and I realized I missed these boys
> 
> tumblr: goodgollywrites


End file.
